


Stiles and Derek Realize What to Get Each Other for Secret Santa

by jtraylor3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Angst, First Kiss, Hale Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Secret Santa, The Alpha Pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtraylor3/pseuds/jtraylor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been doing this banter/flirting thing for the past 3 months. The pack was getting tired of it. Erica knew how to fix it. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Visit my [tumblr](http://jtraylor3.tumblr.com/) and ask prompts.

Chapter 1

Stiles walks behind Scott into the Derek’s loft right as Derek walks past the door.

“What’s up sour wolf,” says Stiles. Derek stops walking, turns around, and glares at him. Stiles closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out at Derek. With his eyes closed he didn’t hear Derek grab a lamp and swipe the dusty bottom across his tongue.

“Pfffft! Pffft!” Stiles opens his eyes and sees the look of amusement cross Derek’s face. “That’s just unsanitary Derek. If I get tetanus, I will personally shoot you up with wolfsbane bullets”

“We would like to get this pack meeting started if you guys are done flirting in there,” says Lydia as she sits down onto the arm of the couch closets to Jackson.

Stiles and Derek turn around and walks into the living room.

“We need a plan on how to take out the alpha pack that is getting to close to our territory. Now I have a pla….”

“Yes but we all know how your plans always work,” Stiles exclaims with amusement.” And I would like not to spend another weekend in the hospital.” Derek raises his left eye brow and glares.

“You are always in the hospital because you never follow the plan Stiles. Maybe if you did what I planned you wouldn’t get hurt all the time.”

“That’s never going to happen sour wolf, so how about I come up with the plan this time. I was thinking about…..”

“Stiles shut up.” Derek yells.

“….. maybe Scott can be bait…”

“STILES!” Derek yells frustrated.

Stiles continues to plan without paying any attention to Derek. Only Erica sees when Derek leaves the living room and heads upstairs. About a minute later Derek comes back into the living room with something white in his hand, walks up to Stiles and stuffs what’s in his hand into Stiles mouth. Stiles, caught off guard flails until he realize what is in his mouth, taking it out.

“A sock Derek!!! REALLY!” Stiles freaks out and starts to spit and rub his hand across his tongue to get the taste out of his mouth. “What is up with you putting things in my mouth?”

Erica and Cora look across the room at each other and smirk. Stiles and Derek have been doing this banter/flirting thing for the past 3 months. The pack was getting tired of it. Erica knew how to fix it.

“Hey I have an idea oh mighty alpha.” Derek stops smirking at Stiles and turns around to glare at Erica.

“What?”

“How about we do secret Santa this year for Christmas.” Erica says looking around the room at the pack as everyone starts chatting excitably and nodding their head yes.

“No.” Derek says grumpily.

“Come on Derek. Don’t be such a sour wolf.” Stiles said with a smirk at Derek.

“Derek this could be a pack bonding experience. You’re always complaining about how the pack never works together.” Cora explains. “If you don’t I’m going to tell everyone about the time you…”

“FINE.” Derek screams. Erica pulls out a bowl from off the table and places everyone’s name in it.

“If you pick your name put it back into the bowl and pick another.” She starts the bowl around the pack until Stiles and Derek are the only ones left to pick. As she makes her way over to Stiles Cora trips her and the bowl is sent into the air and behind the couch. Erica goes to pick up the bowl all the while glaring at Cora. She picks up the bowl and continues on to Stiles.

“Pick a name batman.” Stiles puts his hand into the bowl and pulls out a name, frowns, and puts the paper in his pocket. With Derek picking the last name, everyone starts to chatter about school and other things. Isaac notices that Derek is still looking at his secret Santa pick.

“Derek?” Isaac exclaims questioningly.

Derek looks up to realize that everyone is staring at him. “What?”

“I just hope I’m not your pick. You were staring at that the paper like it personally wounded you.” says Scott.

 


	2. The Alpha Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every werewolf had gone stiff and gone silent. Stiles looked around the room to see Scott give Allison a signal. She got up and went across the room to her bow. Derek motioned the pack to follow him and they silently made their way out the back door.

Chapter 2

Scott and Stiles were in Stiles jeep on their way to the loft for pack bonding when Scott blurted, “I really hope Derek didn’t get me for secret.”

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about this whole ride?” Stiles exclaims.

“Yes. Did you see his face yesterday?”

“I did but it looked like his regular grumpy face.” Stiles and Scott were headed back over to Derek’s loft to finalize the plans for eliminating the alpha pack since yesterday didn’t go so well. Stiles pulls the jeep into the driveway behind Jackson’s Porsche. They make their way up into the loft and sit in the living room.

“We are going to split up into groups of two. Allison you’re with Scott. Lydia with Jackson. Erica with Boyd. Isaac will go with Cora. And I guess that leaves Stiles with me. Strategize plans and signal to give to each other. We leave at midnight.” Everyone conversed and set up their strategies with my partner. “Stiles you just stay behind me and keep quiet.”

“Why? That makes me useless. Why bother even going if I have to follow behind you. You every werewolf had gone stiff and gone silent. Stiles looked around the room to see Scott give Allison a signal. She got up and went across the room to her bow. Derek motioned the pack to follow him and they silently made their way out the back door.know I can shoot a gun. I mean my dad is the Sheriff.” Stiles rant was not met with a response as Unfortunately the mega twins were stalking the back door and the moment Derek stepped outside they tackled him to the ground and tumbled into the bushes. Scott wolfed out and went after Ennis with Allison in tow. Erica and Boyd ran after Kali. Isaac and Cora helped Derek with the twins killing them.

“Go help the others. I got it covered here.” Derek instructed to Isaac and Cora. They nodded turned and sped off into the woods. Derek walked over to the alpha twins and rifled through their pockets and pulled out their cell phones.

“I don’t think those belong to you.” Deucalion says as he wolfs out. Derek pushing Stiles out of the way runs to tackle Deucalion. Stiles watched as Derek fought Deucalion. Stiles couldn’t tell if Derek or Deucalion was winning. At one point it looked like Derek was getting the best of Deucalion and vice versa. The fight went on for so long Stiles was wondering if it was ever going to stop. It looked like they were equally matched for each other.

“Where is the rest of the pack? I’m pretty sure they should be done fighting by now.” Stiles whispered to himself. As he turned back to the fight in front of him he noticed Derek on the ground by a tree. Deucalion stalked predatorily towards Derek and lifted his clawed hand towards the sky reeling up to slash Derek’s throat. Before Deucalion could swipe down towards Derek, Stiles pulled the knife from his sleeve and ran towards him swing at his head and throat with the knife. Deucalion turned to Stiles and swiped him in the chest and sent him flying through the air like he was a feather.

“Ahhh!” screamed Stiles as he hit a tree with a sickening crack and slide down to the ground. A moment before everything went black he saw Derek get up and in pure alpha form and rip Deucalion to pieces. Oh my god that’s so gross being his last thought before everything went black.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up more confused than he’s ever been. He can’t remember what happened or where’s he is at. As he looks around he notices a white with the name nurse Rebecca. That must mean that he is in the hospital. He looks all the way around the room and ends up back at the white board. He searches for any kind of information he can find as to why he is here. There is no information on the board that is until he notices the room number.

Chapter 3

Stiles wakes up more confused than he’s ever been. He can’t remember what happened or where’s he is at. As he looks around he notices a white with the name nurse Rebecca. That must mean that he is in the hospital. He looks all the way around the room and ends up back at the white board. He searches for any kind of information he can find as to why he is here. There is no information on the board that is until he notices the room number.

“GET ME OUT OF HERE. I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE.” Stiles tries to scramble out of the bed until he feels the sharp pain radiating through his ribs. With all the adrenaline running through his body he didn’t realize that Derek was in the room. Derek rushes to Stiles side trying to calm him down.

“STILES! STOP!” Derek screams into Stiles his trying to hold him down so he doesn’t hurt himself any further. Stiles hisses and swears under his breath as a searing pain rips through his ribs. He stills and starts whimpering.

“What’s wrong Stiles? I can’t help you unless you tell me.” Derek says letting go of his arms.

“Go away.” Stiles says sniffling.

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on.” Stiles turns away from Derek and continues to cry. Derek picks up his phone from the floor where he dropped it when Stiles freaked out. He strolls out of the room and into the hallway calling Scott.

“What?” Scott answers. ”Is Stiles okay?”

Derek sighs. “No he freaked out when he woke up. He was trying to get up and leave. He didn’t want to stay in that room.”

“What room and hospital?”

Derek looked up at the door way. “Beacon Hills Memorial Room 208. What does that have to do with anything Scott?”

Scott sighs dramatically. “That’s the room his mom died in.” Scott whispers quietly. Derek swears under his breath and hangs up. He walks quietly back into the room and sits down without a word.

A while later when he knows that Stiles is still awake he whispers, “My family was burned alive when I was in high school. I remember coming home from school and walking up the drive way to find police and ambulance everywhere. But what caught my attention was the charred mess that was left of my house. I dropped everything and ran towards the house. Firefighters and policemen alike tried to catch me but only one did. Your dad. He sat me down and told me that almost everyone in my family was dead and that my uncle was in critical condition. Laura wasn’t living with us so she was still alive. I went with her that night. I couldn’t get the picture of my houses charred remains out of my head. So I snuck out and went back. I walked into what was left of the house and just stood there. I could feel that my family was still there somehow. I could hear my cousins laughing and screaming, my mom in the kitchen, and Cora blasting her music in her room. It felt like my family was still there. I went back to that house every day until the county took control of it. I haven’t been back since. Even if there’s hardly anything there I still wish that it was mine.” Derek finishes wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Stiles had been turned away from him the whole story only when he finish did Stiles turn towards him.

As Stiles saw the unshed tears in Derek’s eyes he realized what to get Derek for secret Santa.

Stiles cleared his throat and hoarsely said, “My mom was a beautiful painter.” Stiles licked his dry lips and continued. “She mostly painted the forest. But before she got really sick she painted this one picture that was absolutely beautiful. It was a dark gray wolf almost black in the middle of the forest mid howl. The full moon was high in the sky. What made it so beautiful is the emotion she captured in the wolf. It looked ferocious yet gentle, beastly yet humanized. She taught me how to draw the wolf before she died of cancer. After she died my dad couldn’t look at her stuff anymore and no matter how much I begged and cried he sold all of it.”

And just like that he knew what to get Stiles for secret Santa.


	4. Presents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Stiles gets out of the hospital he finds himself sitting with the rest of the pack in Derek’s loft for secret Santa. He was nervously rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans. He was worried that Derek wouldn’t like his present. He just wanted to get it over with but they were all waiting on Derek.

Chapter 4

A few weeks after Stiles gets out of the hospital he finds himself sitting with the rest of the pack in Derek’s loft for secret Santa. He was nervously rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans. He was worried that Derek wouldn’t like his present. He just wanted to get it over with but they were all waiting on Derek.

“How can you be the last person to arrive at your own house?” Stiles asks as Derek comes in the door with a large present in his hand.

“Shut up Stiles.” Derek glares. He sits the present by the couch and sits down.

“I’ve got all of our names in the bowl and Derek is going to pick who goes first. That person will give their gift to the person they had. Then whoever received the gift will give their gift. So on and so on.” Cora says and walks over to Derek. He closes his eyes and picks a name out and gives it to Cora to read out.

“Erica you’re first.” Erica gets up and gives the present that sat in her lap to Lydia. Lydia gives Allison her gift. Allison hands presents over to Jackson. Jackson to Cora. Cora to Boyd. Cora to Boyd. Boyd to Scott. Scott to Isaac and Isaac to Erica. Its then that Stile realizes that he and Derek are the only ones who haven’t given their gifts yet. They realize that the rest of the pack is waiting for them to exchange gifts.

“For heaven sakes,” Lydia says as she stalks over to Stiles and yanks the gift from his hand and shoves it in Derek’s face. She snatches the big gift from the couch and gives it to Stiles.

“Can we open them now?” Scott whines. Cora nods and everyone opens their gifts excitedly. Stiles slowly strip the wrapping paper off of his present to reveal the wolf painting that his mom painted. He can tell it’s his moms because of her signature in the bottom right corner. He is rendered speechless. All he could do was stare.

Meanwhile Derek opens the envelope that was handed to him as his present. He pulls out 2 pieces of paper. As Derek reads them he realizes that they are the papers to his old home. So many emotions ran through Derek’s head at that moment. He has never had someone do something nice for him before.

Stiles and Derek looked up at each other at the same time. Stiles had tears streaming down his face and Derek’s eyes were glassy. Derek wordlessly got up and walked towards Stiles. A moment later Stiles got up and met Derek halfway with a tight gripped hug.

“Thank you Stiles,” Derek choked out. Stiles pulled halfway out of Derek’s embrace and said, “No thank you,” and kissed Derek.

When they pulled back Derek had a smile on his face. It felt foreign to his face to smile. That was the first time Derek had smiled since his family died.


End file.
